


Neverland is home to lost boys like me

by justapipe-dream (ginita105)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew realizes something, Fluff, M/M, Neil sees everything, Neil's got night vision or smt, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Thinking, i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginita105/pseuds/justapipe-dream
Summary: ‘Oh, how lucky you are,’ it said, ‘Two lost boys found their Neverland in each other.’





	Neverland is home to lost boys like me

**Author's Note:**

> Title (this is also what inspired me to write it) from Lost Boy by Ruth B  
> On tumblr: http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/150509736882/neverland-is-home-to-lost-boys-like-me-pairing

The night fell quietly around Andrew as they sat on the roof. People usually feared the dark, feared what they couldn’t see. It was true, he supposed. It was much harder to spot a threat when the sky was black and the sun wasn’t shining. However, it was also much harder to be seen, and more often than not that was what Andrew thought of the dark: a place to hide. Not that he was sure what he was hiding from anymore. Old habits died hard. 

It came as a surprise, then, when he figured out Neil could see him even when all lights were off. At first, Andrew thought being able to see in the dark was some remnant of that stupid survival instinct, of a life spent on the run. That wasn’t really how Neil looked at him, though. The younger boy didn’t see a threat, he didn’t see a murderer and he couldn’t really see in the dark. Somehow, Neil looked at Andrew and saw light. That was it, he didn’t need the sunshine or the moonlight to make out Andrew’s hard features, his blonde fringe, his tense shoulders, his destructive ways… Neil didn’t need light to see him, to see through him, and it made Andrew feel more exposed than ever before. There was nowhere to hide, that way. Nowhere to run from the runaway boy, how ironic. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” he said. He offered no emotion behind those words, but his own restless mind was filled to the brim with unwanted feelings. Did he really want Neil to stop looking? He knew, deep down, that he didn’t. Involuntary gestures such as the brushing of hands, the touching of foreheads, the burying of a nose on his neck, the kissing, the nibbling… All those things had driven this, whatever they had, away from ‘nothing’ a long time ago. That word was just another thing for him to hide behind, like the dark, and Neil saw through both of them. 

“You don’t really mind it,” the blue eyed boy observed, as if he could read his mind. Always so sure of himself when it came to the both of them. So sure of himself and yet so patient, so willing to wait. Andrew didn’t really know what Neil was waiting for, some days it felt as if what they had was enough and some days it felt as though they both wanted more. Andrew had never really wanted anything before, but on those days he offered and he took, just as Neil did. Nothing with them was ever one sided, there was always a scale. Andrew would never cease to be amazed that Neil had agreed to sit on one side while he sat on the other, keeping it balanced. 

He allowed himself a small smile, a barely noticeable upturn of lips, at that realization. As the cigarette burnt, untouched, by his side, he grabbed a fistful of Neil’s sweatshirt and pulled him close to his face. There was no flinch, no fear, no resistance, the boy trusted him completely. The biggest part of his brain wanted to ask why, why would he trust someone who’d done the things Andrew had done? How wasn’t he ever afraid? How could he see through him so well? But a small part, the one that kept his heart beating, longed for that trust, for those looks, for that four letter word he was too afraid of. ‘Oh, how lucky you are,’ it said, ‘Two lost boys found their Neverland in each other.’

“I don’t,” Andrew whispered, placing two kisses on the two blue eyes which knew him too well. Perhaps he could step out of the dark and be someone’s light, just this once.


End file.
